FAQ
'Where is Yggdrasil Academy located and what does it look like?' :Yggdrasil Academy is located in an unknown part of Europe (The castle is between Greve and Radda in Chianti and there is an all-wizarding village nearby, also Unplottable). Transportation is provided to all students by the academy in order to keep the school's location a secret. This is in part due to its controversial nature in accepting students from all walks of life, muggle-born or pureblooded, and from every corner of the earth. Also, Professor Brims has a tendency to, uh... run her mouth off a bit. What can be said is that Yggdrasil is an old castle, with each house's boarding situated at the corner towers. It has three levels, with the first level having the Great Hall where every meal is served, the library, the nurse's office, and the headmaster's office. On the second level are the classrooms for each class, minus Herbology, which takes place in the Greenhouse located just outside the castle, and Flying, which occurs at the Quidditch field. The third floor consists of empty rooms occasionally used for club gatherings, housing relics, and other reasons that Professor Brims does not wish to disclose! In the center of the school is a castle green, where many students can be found when the weather is fine. And not too far away is the Quidditch field, where the players practice and games are held. For more specifics on the area around Yggdrasil castle, please see the Locations page. 'What time is this all taking place?' :The game takes place in modern day, running on EST. If you're not in that part of the world, do not fret! Backdated entries are not difficult to work around :) The usual rules apply. 'How is the community all connected?' :Upon arrival to the university, all students and all faculty are given (1) magicked notebook in which they are able to write in with a regular quill pen and their writing will be transferred to MAGINET, the school-wide community. Messages can be conveyed to specific persons or to be private and only available to the writer for memory's sake. Anything private is private, meaning anyone, including faculty and Professor Brims, cannot access it. Also, anything slashed-out may be given the status of (1) illegible, (2) semi-legible, and (3) legible, to be interpreted by other players. Private entries and replies may be hacked, but be intelligent about the ability level of your character! This is some very hard magic at work. 'How exactly do posts work?' :Your character opens to a new page in their journal (self-replacing so you never run out of pages. It also doesn't get overly big as it 'archives' older entries. They get absorbed into the journal itself and come out when the reader wishes them to, keeping the journals light and bulk-free). Once at a new page, the date magically appears on the top and they can begin their entries. :The journal is ensorcelled to react to the writer, all they need do for a text entry is write it. They can also recite the name of a colour or text effect if they want to do something different, for example, pink blinky text. :A picture of the person posting will appear and the poster has no control over this. The journal simply chooses which picture it wants to display depending on the moods of it's writer. There can also be different privacy levels. All the write has to do is touch their wand to the page and tell it to be private or filtered to certain people. :In addition to this, posts can be made by video or voice - depending on how the character wants to update. Accidental posts are possible, but only if their character's wand bumps their journal. Watch out for loose wands! You don't want to lose a buttock or set off your journal, do you? Didn't think so. :If you lose your journal, anyone with a wand can read it; private entries and all. You have been warned. :Lost journals come with a replacement fee of 10 Galleons. You get your first one free so keep ahold of them. :The journal shows everything. You make a hole in the page, a hole-like mark will appear on the network, you spill coffee and coffee will appear on the network (but it will be restricted to that one post's page thanks to the updating magic). 'How do I apply?' :Unfortunately, this is an invite-only community, so if you're invited, you're already accepted. However, there are a few ground rules. Please opt for an unused PB unless you talk it over with the person already using it! Be smart about your character! And don't forget to keep it original, please. We don't want you to plagiarize another person's work, though loosely-based interpretations on famous fictional characters are accepted and welcomed. Students' years correspond to their age; simply add ten to the year, and that's about the age they should be. 'What about apping a teacher?' :If you want to app faculty, great! They can teach any of the courses mentioned on the course page. If you would like them to teach another course though, no problem, just tell me what it is, so I can add it and your new character to the faculty page. :) 'What is the school schedule like?' :8:00-8:40 - First Period :8:45-9:25 - Second Period :*Ten minute break for snacks and breakfast. :9:35-10:15 - Third Period :10:20-11:00 - Fourth Period :11:00-11:40 - Fifth Period :*Lunch break for 1 hour. :12:40-1:20 - Sixth Period :1:20-2:00 - Seventh Period 'What happens when I apply for a character?' Well, you join the game, of course! (Unless you were already playing with us, but that doesn't change the excitement!) You have the choice of either bringing in a character as a student who only now is using their MAGINET journal or are a new transfer entirely. Yes, that means students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, wherever!, can transfer in — even people who developed their magical abilities late. The headmistress is kind. 'I need help making a character!' Fret not! Feel free to ask a mod or a member for help conjuring up your creation. We also have a number of resources you can use when filling out your character's required attributes. :) :Wand Woods and Cores :Quirky British Name Generator :Celtic Tree Lore :Harry Potter Character Generator :Harry Potter Wand Generator (we recommend against selecting a Thestral-core as this is canonly the core of the Elder Wand and your character will be unable to control it Ref.) :Patronus Generator :Age Calculator :Alternative Celtic Lore Wand Wood :Lexicon Bestiary For "illegal" wand cores, contact the mods. We're pretty lenient on that as long as it is an heirloom wand or similar. New wands might be a little more tricky to pass into the school with. We'll do these on a case-by-case analysis. 'Exams and Muggle Equivalency' The exams consist of the following: :O.W.L.s :IGCSEs :N.E.W.T.s :A Levels :OWLs = The usual wizarding tests, taken at 5th year, the same as Hogwarts. Transfer students from Beauxbatons and other like Academies that do their exams at 6th year will need to contact the mods to work out their programs. :IGCSE = The International version of the GCSE is the IGCSE, which can be taken anywhere in the world, and which includes additional options, for example relating to coursework and the language used. This is an English exam tweaked an applied to the wizarding world, taken in 5th Year. :NEWTs = The Wizarding tests that come at the end of regular school-based study. :A Level = This is an English exam tweaked an applied to the wizarding world. Taken at the end of 7th Year. Important Notes Students can take their exams anywhere. If an employer or University wants to check up on thour character's qualifications in the muggle realm; then they can contact a special set up that makes all of your results seem normal. For any A Level or IGCSE, they translate easily enough into the English system. For any students who plan to live and work elsewhere, the school will provide you with the country's equivalency. No muggle will be able to tell the difference between your e.g. Herbology OWL results and their muggle version. To cut a long story short, Yggdrasil takes care of it if your student wishes to translate into the muggle world. Same goes for muggle classes in the Wizarding world as Yggdrasil Academy is famous for insisting on muggle lessons for their students. The following grades apply to the muggle subjects as well. They only get translated to muggle-grading if needed. Passing Grades :O - Outstanding :E - Exceeds Expectations :A - Acceptable Failing Grades :P - Poor :D - Dreadful :W - Why did you even bother? If you receive a W on your test, you must retake your class. 'Summer Sessions' For those students who either have nowhere else to go or no desire to go elsewhere in the school breaks, the castle is open even for the summer. There are optional lessons, but with much more free time as well as little events put on by the summer staff to keep the students entertained. If you have any ideas of anything you would like to see included as an activity, just ask! 'Part Time Jobs' Part time jobs are allowed. Special permission must be obtained if you are going to be working outside of the village of Grevda, see the Headmistress about this as she is the only one who may impart such. If you are planning to work in Grevda then naturally, the student in question must follow a few rules to do so. No student who manages less than a consistent A is allowed a job. This rule is concrete and will not be bent for anyone. For ideas as to what job your character will do, please see the Locations page. If you have an idea that is not listed, speak to the mods. We're likely to okay most ideas. Also, you must only accept a job of up to 10 hours per week. No student must exceed this total, nor work past the time of 10pm as that is curfew. You may finish your class at 10pm and go straight back to the castle by 10:15pm. Latecomers will be told they may no longer keep a job off campus. Category:Information